


Kick

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Then and Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Then and Now - Two important bed scenes in the history of Robron.





	

Kick – „Not guilty!“ – kick – „Not guilty!“ – kick, kick – „Not guilty! Not guilty!” – kick kick kick

Aaron jerked awake, breathing heavy, clutching to the covers, bundled up in front of his chest. No, he thought to himself. Guilty – guilty – guilty. Gordon was found guilty yesterday.

He glanced to the clock on his nightstand, 5:30 am and groaned.

He rolled on his back, looking to the ceiling and immediately knew something was different. How could he have forgotten? He glanced to the side and saw him. Robert Sugden, sleeping like a baby. 

A wave of affection rolled over Aaron and his breathing calmed down immediately. Robert scrunched his nose and the next moment Aaron felt another kick against his leg.

He couldn’t stop looking at him. This was such a new concept for him. Robert being in his bed, sleeping in his bed with nowhere else to be. He had been in his bed before, of course. It felt like a lifetime ago now. The quick and hurried release of sexual tension and lust. It had always ended with Aaron lying in bed and watching Robert get dressed quickly, shooting him a quick, smug smile and then hurrying out the door. Off to get back to Chrissie. And Aaron remembered the sting, remembered how his chest had tightened every time the door had clicked shut behind him and he was left behind with nothing else to do than stare at the door.

And now? Now there was no Chrissie. There was no ring on Robert’s finger as a constant reminder that he wasn’t his. Now he was. “I want you to be able to rely on me, too.” What a thing to say. And even more what a thing to prove. Robert had been his rock these past few months. Yes, there had been hiccups, but he knew, even if Robert denied it, that he couldn’t have done this without him.

Robert shifted a bit in his sleep, scooting closer to Aaron. Aaron, who had been half sitting up, scooted back down, laid on his side and continued to study Robert’s face. A moment later he felt Robert’s arm sneak around his waist. It wasn’t heavy, but the gesture threw Aaron in a deja-vu, the heavy feeling of that this is gonna be over any second now. Robert is gonna wake up, check the time and curse about falling asleep. He is gonna throw on clothes and leave Aaron behind.

Aaron stiffened under Robert’s touch, preparing himself for the blow. But it didn’t come, Robert didn’t leave. Robert didn’t hurry off, hurried away from him.

He felt his breathing change and saw how his eyes fluttered open.

“’mm?” Robert asked. “Awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Aaron said.

Aaron saw the worry all over Robert’s face. “Nightmare?” he asked carefully.

“Sort of,” Aaron asked evasively. “Dreamt he was found not guilty.”

“But he was,” Robert said and pulled Aaron closer.

Aaron felt himself fit against Robert’s chest, his arms holding him, encircling him, wrapping him up and for the first time in a very long time he felt safe.

“I got you,” Robert whispered in his ear.

“You’re not leaving?” Aaron asked, his voice barely a whisper. He couldn’t help but ask, couldn’t help but make sure that this time was gonna be different, that this time he got to have him, all of him and not just a small part.

“No,” Robert said, “I’m not leaving.”

\--

kick – kick kick - - - kick –

Aaron woke up slowly, one look to his nightstand told him it was 5:30 pm. He smiled when he remembered what exactly had put him to sleep.

He turned and saw Robert laying there, sleeping. This was rare, he thought, normally Robert got all hyper and energized after sex, whereas Aaron almost always fell asleep.

He watched him sleep. His Robert, his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband. That thought made him smile even wider.

How did they get here? Hey did they go from “You’re nothing to me” to “You’re everything”? Aaron sometimes wondered how it had been so hard and at the same time so easy to start a life with Robert. To learn how to be in an actual relationship with each other. And here they were now, one day before their wedding. And it would be a lie to say they have it all figured out, but there was one thing Aaron knew for sure. This was it. No matter what happened, they were gonna stick together.

“You’re watching me,” Robert mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Can’t prove that,” Aaron bit back with a grin.

Robert opened his eyes and smiled. “I can tell when my husband is watching me.”

“We’re not husbands yet,” Aaron teased and nudged him.

“Tomorrow,” Robert said, “I’m practicing.”

Aaron smiled and leaned down to give him a soft kiss but was interrupted by Robert’s phone peeping.

“Go ahead,” Aaron said and Robert reached for his phone.

He read the text and sprung to action.

“Shit, gotta go,” he said and jumped out of bed.

He collected his clothes that were sprawled all over the floor and got dressed in high speed.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked and sat up in bed.

“Vic,” Robert said, “she said the not-seeing-each-other part starts at 6 and if I am not at Keeper’s at 6 sharp she is gonna do… well, I don’t know what she’s gonna do, but it’s not gonna be pretty.”

Aaron watched him get dressed and for a flicker of a moment that old feeling was back. That feeling of Robert leaving, of not being enough for him, of being left behind and forgotten.

But then Robert turned around and smiled at him with the biggest smile. It took two steps for him to get to the bed and he cupped Aaron’s face and kissed him.

“Bye,” he whispered against his lips.

“Bye,” Aaron whispered back and kissed him again.

Robert smirked as he headed to the door. “See you tomorrow, husband,” he said and then the door clicked shut behind him.

Aaron watched the door and all he felt was loved.


End file.
